1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to underwater weapon systems.
2. Prior Art
It is well known for self-propelled underwater weapons, such as torpedoes, to be carried on surface craft, submarines and aircraft. It is also well known to use static self-contained underwater weapons such as mines.